Revenge on Hatch
by pietoraven36
Summary: Just a little story about when they catch Hatch. And as if the Peruvian base wasn't destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, I love Michael Vey. This isn't my first fanfiction on this site, but I was just really mad at Hatch and decided to write this. This is as if they captured him and you know saved the world. Now they are deciding what to do with him. PLEASE REVIEW! This is like an alternate ending of the second book, except everything in all the other books happened. FANFACTION rules!**

I ran over to my mother's open arms. She hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're safe." she murmured in my ear "Where's Taylor?"

I glanced back. Taylor walked through the door and into Hatch's office in the Peruvian Elgen academy.

My mother hugged her as well. Ostin and Jack were still watching the chair, which had a man sitting in it. Abigail, Mckenna, Zeus, and Ian came in after Taylor. The people from the resistance ranch were surrounding the perimeter of the base and of the room.

My mother glared at the man in the seat and Joel put a hand on her back to steady her. He walked until he stood to the side of the chair.

Hatch glared at them all. He was shackled down to the chair, by his wrists and ankles with a RESAT around his neck. Two men stood on either side, with pistols in their holsters.

I walked over, feeling the most intense anger I'd ever felt.

"You captured my mother, tortured my friends and caused the death of one of them."

Jack looked like he might strangle Hatch on the spot.

"Not to mention all the rest of the lives you've destroyed." I went on, feeling more confident every time I spoke.

Hatch sneered, but was unable to speak.

I put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the electricity crackle on my fingertips. He watched it, then me.

"Give him everything, that would be the merciful thing." I quoted, remembering the moment he had nearly forced me to kill Wade to save my mother. "But you know what? I'm not really feeling all that merciful towards you."

"Give it to him good, Michael." Jack snarled. Taylor came and stood next to me, eyes narrowed. Zeus and the others electric children glared at him.

I gave a small pulse and Hatch jerked in the chair, eyes growing fierce.

"Take off the RESAT." I said to Ostin. My friend reached over and turned off the RESAT from his panel, then unstrapped it from Hatch's throat.

"You'll burn, Vey." Hatch said.

"No." I replied "In fact, it is you now, who will burn. You and the rest of your glows." I turned to Joel. "Take him to the dungeons and put the RESAT back on."

"Michael." Hatch said, still breathless from my pulse "You need me. If you're going to succeed in anything using your gift, you will need me."

"No. I don't think I will." I said "It's over. I hope you remember watching your own people being eaten alive by rats, cause that's about to become you if you talk again."

I was a little satisfied as Hatch's face went a bit pale, but he quickly regained his composure.

"You're not like this Vey." he said "This isn't you."

"You're right." I replied "But you've heard the quote. If you want to chop the wood, you've got to be the one holding the hatchet. Hatch? Hacket? Sound similar?"

The men pulled him up from his seat, hands gripping his arms.

"You could have been a king, Michael." Hatch said, as they pulled him toward the door. "I did that for you. I made you who you are. All of you." he looked coldly around at the other teens.

"You tried to make us who we weren't." Ian replied, calmly.

"Good bye, James Hatch." I said.

Hatch's eyes widened as the door closed and the men pulled him down the hall. I heard a loud shout of 'Vey!' but nothing else as they dragged him toward the dungeons.

"What should we do with the other electric children?" a man asked "They're too dangerous. And too brainwashed to turn."

I turned to Taylor "I want you to erase them. Every bit of their memories. Then we can work with giving them a more efficient life." She nodded and kissed me.

"You can start over with Tara." I said. My mother came over and we hugged altogether.

"Bones." Ostin said, sticking out fist.

"Bones." I said, smiling and smacking his fist.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. PLEASE review!**


	2. His Cell

**Please review! Hey guys! If you read the first chapter, I changed it a little so you might want to go back and reread it! Thank you for reading!**

**Two days later…**

"He's in here." Joel said, gesturing at the door to the cell behind it. "You don't need to talk to him, Michael. Hatch will be forever safe here in our hands."

I nodded, but something told me I was the one who needed to see him. "Open the door, please."

Joel gave a slight shake of his head, but pressed the button to open the door. I walked in and Hatch looked up from the concrete slab and the book he had been given to read.

"I've been waiting." he said, standing and setting his book down "What took you so long?" he looked almost satisfied that I had come.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I assume you've found something. Something you need me to decipher for you." Hatch said "As I told you, you need me."

"No we don't and no we haven't found anything. We don't need too. Grace has it all for us." I said.

Hatch's smug face disappeared into anger "That traitor."

"She's not a traitor, Hatch, _you_ are."

Hatch walked dangerously towards me, stopping to tower over.

I lifted up a hand and let a spark tingle at the end in front of his face.

"You think you've won, Vey." he said "But you haven't. When-"

"When what?" I interrupted "What? No one's coming for you. Who would? Your _Glows_ are all in our custody, having their memories erased by Taylor."

"No!" Hatch yelled, shoving me back. A zap of electricity shot him back against the wall.

Zeus walked in, eyes narrowed to slits. He glared at Hatch, who was still gathering breath from the blow. Then he bent down and helped me up.

"I know you're the leader, Michael, but you're too nice." he said "Let me fry him like the dog he is."

I shook my head as Hatch began laughing.

"Oh Frank, really. You're such a lost cause."

Zeus shot him again and Hatch yelled, dropping to his knees.

"_ZEUS_." he spat. Hatch clambered back to his feet, glaring at him.

"Enough." I said "Zeus, please go check on the girls. They're still pretty shaken up." I looked pointedly at him and he looked at me a second before nodding and leaving the cell.

Hatch watched me, eyes thoughtful. His shirt was singed a bit where Zeus had hit him, but he seemed unscathed other than that.

I turned back to him.

"_You're_ the lost cause, Hatch." I said.

Meanwhile…..

"Where's Hatch!" Schema demanded, striding down the hall. Guards followed him on either side.

"In this cell." Zeus said, still standing outside it, even after Michael ordered him away.

"He's done for." Schema said darkly.

"No." Joel said, standing. "Michael wants him alive."

"What for?" Schema asked, angrily.

"We're not like him." Joel said, eyes narrowing "Pray that you aren't either."

"I'm going in." Schema said, pushing past them into the room. Zeus stepped to follow, but Joel stopped him.

"Michael can take care of it."

"Hatch." Schema said, looking at the man.

"Aww…former chairman Schema." Hatch said, with a smirk.

Schema's face was twisted in fury and he went up to Hatch and punched him right in the face. Hatch retaliated and they seemed seconds away from a full blown fight.

"Stop it!" I yelled, sending a ball of electricity between them. Schema backed up to beside me, eyes cold.

"Kill him, Vey." he said, turning to me "Kill him now!"

"No." I said "He must stand trial."

"He has control of the Elgen and his glows. He's too dangerous to be left alive." Schema said. Hatch gave a dark smile.

"He will stand trial." I repeated.

Schema whipped out his pistol, aiming at Hatch's head.

"No!" I yelled, diving in front and pulsing with all my strength.

Electricity arced around the room, forming a ball around Hatch and I. The bullet disintegrated and Schema stumbled back. Hatch, untouched by the sparks, shielded his eyes from the harsh light.

I stopped and went over to Schema quickly. He groaned in pain and shakily tried to get to his feet.

"Joel!" I called.

The door slid open and him and Zeus walked in.

"Take him to the infirmary." I said. They nodded and helped him out the door.

"Well done, Michael." came a soft voice.

I looked back at Hatch, who stared at me in fascination. I glared at him again.

"How many watts was that do you think?" he asked, coming towards me. I snapped my fingers and a spark zapped off. Hatch stopped.

"Enough to stop that metal heart of yours." I replied, turning away.

"Quite enough." Hatch said, with a smile as I left the cell.

**PLEASE REVIEW! ANY THOUGHTS!**


End file.
